Dearly Beloved
by WizardsGirl
Summary: I had died, and been reborn into the younger twin sister of a boy named Tsunayoshi. His life is pretty hectic, but I promise to be the best little sister ever, and help him through everything. Even the Mafia. Most Probably One-Shot. Because I got tired of Tsuna having Abusive Twins. Enjoy!
1. Sky Child

**A/N:** Because I'm tired of all the abusive twins in Tsuna's life, even the ones who _eventually_ redeem themselves.

Jesus, guys, give the bunny some love!

 **FYI:** Religious Things Here Are Not There To Upset You. They Are An Integral Part Of The OC And Have No Affect On Anyone's Personal Beliefs.

 **Dearly Beloved**

 _My Grandma taught me to love._

My name was once Miranda, you know. I was a twenty-seven-year-old woman of mixed race, struggling to keep onto a crappy job at the local shopping center, while paying my way through Community College. I died when a drunk driver jumped the sidewalk and crushed me between his truck and a tree.

I hope he's okay, because my Grandma raised me to love those who are flawed, because God gave them something extra so they could get stronger and overcome it if they truly believed in themselves. Most don't, because the bullies of the world can smell their insecurities, and will feed on them until their victims are nothing more than broken glass and dried tears.

 _My Grandpa taught me to fight for that love._

That doesn't mean I'm not horribly angry at the man who killed me, however. He was stupid; he could have killed a _child_! It was three o'clock on a _Saturday_ , why was he drinking in the first place?!

…

It didn't matter anymore. I was dead, and, from the pulsing gray mist around me, aimlessly floating.

Well then.

 _My Uncle taught me the most important lesson of all, however_.

The pulsing grey began to go faster, little flashes of light, like miniature lightning bolts, skittered through it, drawing my eyes even as they disappeared again, leaving nothing but after images behind. The pulsing grew faster and faster, and I began to feel like I was being compressed, my body dissolving before my eyes into bright, glowing blue light. I wasn't scared, though. I felt safe and warm, and so I watched as my glowing body became a ball, hovering in the thunderstorm of grey around me.

With a sudden, blinding flare, I disappeared.

I reappeared in time to breathe my first breath in what felt like ages, to a shock of cold and massive-feeling hands cupping my weak, wet body. Instincts surged, and I opened my mouth, and began to wail.

"It's a girl!" A voice declared happily, the words sounding foreign to my ears, but turning into English in my brain. Distantly, I could hear another crying, a baby?

As I was cleaned and cuddled into a pink blanket, I figured out what had happened.

I'd been given a second chance.

I'd been reborn.

 _My Uncle taught me how to adapt to any situation, and go with the flow of God's Will._

 **~(Line Break)~**

My new name is Sawada Sorako, and I am the younger twin sister of Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am the Daughter of Sawada Iemitsu and Sawada Nana. We live in a small town in Japan called Namimori.

I like my new name (Which translates to "Sky Child", I found out), my new family, _especially_ my new brother. I've always wanted a brother or sister. Growing up in my previous life, with only my Grandparents and Uncle, had been pretty lonely.

I love my smooth blond hair and my golden brown eyes. I love my lightly tanned skin and my long fingers. I _love_ my silly brother, who's afraid of seemingly everything, with his super fluffy hair and big brown eyes and his bright smile. I love how, in the last three years, he's taken to calling me "So-Chan" and likes it when I call him "Yoshi-Nii" because only Kaachan calls him "Tsu-Chan".

I don't love how our Tousan left almost as soon as we were settled into the house.

I don't love how I can sometimes hear Kaachan crying herself to sleep because of how much she misses him.

I don't like how other kids our age make fun on my brother for his adorable clumsiness.

I don't like how lonely it gets at night when I'm left all alone with my memories and heartbreaking questions about my old family.

I love and hate this world.

But I will adapt.

 **~(Line Break)~**

We're six when Tousan comes back, bringing with him an older man who he calls his boss, named Vongola Timoteo. Yoshi looks so thrilled until I pointedly hide behind him. I'd taken to doing that whenever there were strangers around, and it had, surprisingly, done _wonders_ for my older brother's confidence and sense of self. He could be incredibly protective, after all and, watching that delight on his face sharpen into wariness, his brown eyes gleaming orange as his shoulders stiffened, I mentally applauded myself. He shifted fully in front of me and _glared_ at the two men sharply, before grabbing my hand and quickly leading me to the backyard, ignoring Kaachan's and Tousan's calls as he herded me to "safety."

"Imouto?" He asked softly, petting my hair with carefulness as we sat in a patch of clovers. I gave him a small smile and pointedly squeezed the hand he'd left in mine, and he smiled and squeezed back.

"Yoshi-Nii, let's find a four leaf clover!" I suggested brightly, and, beaming, he nodded enthusiastically, and the two of us started to carefully brush aside the clovers surrounding us, occasionally picking one only to find it was a three-leaf and tossing it aside. We did this for a good hour before I noticed Tousan and his boss silently watching from the back door.

As if summoned by our happiness, there was a high-pitched growling noise, and I froze with my brother as we looked to the side to stare at the neighbor's Chihuahua. It was a mean little dog, and had bitten both me and my brother hard enough to bleed several times, and I found myself instinctively scrambling away.

Usually, Yoshi is right there with me, tearfully "HIEEE"ing as he was wont to do when startled, but, today was different. He stood up and stepped right in front of me, that orange light in his eyes, and glared at the mean dog.

"No," he told it sternly, pointing at it with one finger. "You will _not_ bite my Imouto. Bad dog." The dog froze, bulging brown eyes wide, before it whined and lay down, head resting on its paws. Yoshi eyed it narrowly for several moments, before nodding sharply and turning to me with a sweet smile, eyes still gleaming orange as he held out a hand for me. "Come see, Imouto," he urged; I trustingly put my hand in his, because if there was one thing Yoshi wasn't, it was a liar. I watched uncertainly as he put my hand out towards the nasty dog, and then gaped as the Chihuahua proceeded to meekly lick at my fingers and wag its tail.

"Puppy?" I whispered; Yoshi beamed at me, and we both pet the dog for a moment.

"Tuna-fish~!" Tousan called, his bright smile strained as he bound over, Vongola-san sedately following as Yoshi turned his orange-brightened eyes on him. "And Sora-hime!" I gave him a weak smile, but I just couldn't forgive him for the nights Kaachan spent crying herself to sleep. "What have you got there, hmm? A puppy?" He was smiling, but there was something off with his eyes that had me pressing closer to Yoshi, not sure if I was moving to protect or be protected.

"This is Ichirou, he's the neighbors," Yoshi told Tousan seriously, face serene. "He's usually a very bad dog. He bit me and Imouto really hard last time, but he won't anymore." He smiled, and Tousan smiled weakly back as Vongola-san kneeled down and smiled sadly at my brother.

"You're a very special boy, did you know that, Tsunayoshi?" He asked sagely; Yoshi tilted his head curiously, and I felt something in me rise up as Vongola-san reached towards my brother's forehead, and soft spark or orange on the tip.

Instinct reared its head and had me yanking Yoshi back and snapping forward.

Three things happened.

One: Yoshi fell down onto his butt in the clovers with a startled grunt, orange leaving his eyes.

Two: Ichirou yelped and ran away back to his owners yard.

And three: I bite down on Vongola-san's finger.

 _Hard_.

"Sora-hime!" Tousan yelped as Vongola-san said something in what sounded like Italian and tried to yank his finger back instinctively; blood spattered over my mouth and face as my teeth tore skin. I fell back with a grunt, panting, and glared furiously. I wouldn't know until later, but my own eyes had gleamed a bright yellow, much like the orange my brother's eyes did at times.

"You don't hurt my Nii-san!" I snapped scrambling to my feet to glare at the old man who was tightly wrapping his finger in a handkerchief. My piece done, I whirled around, grabbed Yoshi by the hand, and dragged him quickly into the house, ignoring Kaachan's alarmed questions as I ran up the stairs, all but dragging my brother along as well, and locked us in my room, pushing a chair under the doorknob and stacking pillows and books in front of the window. Panting, exhausted, I flopped down on the floor next to my brother, and closed my eyes.

I don't really understand what happened.

One minute, I wasn't too worried about Vongola-san or what he was going to do, the next something in my head _screeched_ and said he was a _threat_ and I'd just reacted accordingly. There was no thought about consequences, no thought about explanations or trying to work it out. Just pure, irrational action. I hadn't had even an inch of control and that, more than anything, _scared_ me.

A soft rag rubbed over my cheeks and I flinched, eyes opening to stare at the concerned face of my older brother, and it was at that point that I remembered that I had blood all over my face.

I started crying when I remembered that.

"HIEE!" Yoshi squealed, waving his hands frantically about. "So-Chan! Don't cry!" I couldn't help it, though, my child's-body crumpling as I buried my bloody face in my hands and cried. Yoshi fluttered about, before finally wrapping himself around me and hugging tightly, petting my hair and rocking me like Kaachan did the few times my old memories and worries gave me nightmares.

Don't cry, Imouto," he whispered into my hair, and I hid my face against his tiny shoulder. "A-ah… Um…" He cleared his throat carefully, and, to my surprise, began to sing, voice high and slightly off key, like most small children, but, in that moment, it didn't matter.

" _You are my Sunshine,_

 _My only Sunshine…_

 _You make me happy,_

 _When Skies are grey…_

 _You'll never know, dear,_

 _How much I love you…_

 _Please don't take,_

 _My Sunshine away…"_

I took a slow shaky breath, and, whispering, sang with him.

" _The other night, dear,_

 _When I lay sleeping…_

 _I dreamt I held you,_

 _In my arms…_

 _When I awoke, dear,_

 _I was mistaken…_

 _So I hung my head,_

 _And cried..."_

Our young voices harmonized, the off-key hitches gone, as we curled around one another on the floor in my barricaded room, eyes closed, and sang your lullaby.

" _You are my Sunshine,_

 _My only Sunshine…_

 _You make me happy,_

 _When Skies are grey…_

 _You'll never know, dear,_

 _How much I love you…_

 _Please don't take,_

 _My Sunshine away…_

 _"I'll always love you,_

 _And make you happy…_

 _If you will only,_

 _Say the same…_

 _But if you leave me,_

 _to love another…_

 _You'll regret,_

 _It all someday…_

" _You are my Sunshine,_

 _My only Sunshine…_

 _You make me happy,_

 _When Skies are grey…_

 _You'll never know, dear,_

 _How much I love you…_

 _Please don't take,_

 _My Sunshine away…"_

Slowly, we trailed off, and sat in silence.

"…Love you, Yoshi-Nii," I whispered into his shirt; his arms tightened.

"Love you too, So-Chan."

By the time we leave the room, Tousan's boss has already been fixed up, and he waves my apology away with a sad, fond smile.

"If you think a little bite is enough to make me angry, you've obviously never been told about what happens when my youngest son throws a fit," he chuckled, patting me on the head. He doesn't try to poke Yoshi again, but, when he and Tousan leave the next day, he watches my brother with sad, considering eyes.

I'm happy to see them go, even while I hate it that Kaachan will be crying herself to sleep tonight.

Life is better when Tousan isn't around.

 **~(Line Break)~**

The first time someone calls my brother "Dame-Tsuna" is when we're eight. He'd failed most of his subjects, and the teacher had posted everyone's over-all percentages on the board. I'd passed all of mine (of course), and Yoshi had failed all his (Also unsurprising).

Seeing my brother's face fall, and his big eyes shine wetly under the jeering laughs of our classmates, however, pulls that part of me that bit Vongola-san up. The part that snarls at the idea of people hurting my brother, in any way. What happened next, I will _never_ regret.

"Shut you fat face, you piece of trash," I'd told the instigator, and promptly punched him in the face.

The detention and resulting parent-teacher conference was worth it, to see that small, hopelessly grateful look on my big brothers face.

It's actually a godsend, that detention (and the many that came after it for similar reasons over the next few years) because Yoshi always stayed after with me, pointedly showing his support the only way he could, bringing mostly-burnt cookies he'd made for me in the Home-Ec classroom. Because of this, I made him show me his failed homework and tests, and we painstakingly went over each and every problem, using scrap paper to go over them and the proper formulas or words.

Slowly, but steadily, my brother's grades rose over the next six months, until he was getting steady C's with the occasional B and D. I still had to punch people in the face, and I still got plenty of detentions for it, but it was all worth it.

 **~(Line Break)~**

"SAWADA-CHAN, JOIN MY BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" the white-haired boy my brother and I affectionately called Onii-san bellowed after he saw me punch a bully in the face.

"What?" I asked, startled, but, before he could answer, there was a telling growl.

" _Herbivores,_ " the frigid voice of Hibari Kyoya stated ominously; without even pausing to glance back, my mind screaming in instinctual, primal terror, I latched my hand on my frozen brothers wrist and, reminiscent of that day when we were six, I _took off_ , pulling him behind me (not that he struggled much).

As we ran, the chilling voice followed behind us, just as we were reaching the Middle School doors.

"For disturbing the peace, _I will_ _ **bite you to death**_ _!_ "

What a horrifying way to start the new school year.

 **~(Line Break)~**

"Ara, Tsu-Chan, Sora-Chan!" Kaachan cried enthusiastically at my brother and I as we stumbled downstairs. Normally, I would have had us both up and gone by this time in the morning, but we'd spent a late night going over math and science, his biggest problems. "I have a surprise for you!" I blinked up at her, absently accepting the bento Yoshi handed me (his cooking had _drastically_ improved since the charcoal-burnt-cookies of long-ago detentions).

"Oh?" I asked as Yoshi yawned hugely beside me, blinking his honey-brown eyes curiously.

"Hai!" Kaachan chirped gleefully, before pulling out a piece of paper with a flourish. "I hired a Home Tutor for you!" I stared, even as Yoshi slowly lowered the hand that had moved to rub through his fluffy, gravity-defying hair.

"…But, So-Chan doesn't need a tutor…?" He slowly said; I nodded, confused.

"And _I've_ been tutoring Yoshi-Nii for years," I reminded her cautiously; she smiled brightly at us.

"I know, but _this_ Tutor is going to be able to, ah," she glanced at the flier, and read out loud, " _'Make you child the leader of the future!'_ Doesn't that sound wonderful?!" Kaachan beamed, hands cupping her cheeks as she all but sparkled happily. "And all he wants for payment is to live here while tutoring you both!"

"Ah, Kaachan," I started uncertainly; Yoshi threw his hands up in the air.

"Kaachan! He could be a criminal or something!" He complained, shaking his head. "You shouldn't just invite strange people into the house! What if he's a murderer or thief or something?! We've been scammed!" He declared; I could only shrug helplessly, in total agreement, and Kaachan looked thoughtful, frowning slightly.

"…I didn't think of that before I called him," she mused; Yoshi face palmed while I just winced. As much as I loved my Kaachan, she was pretty ditsy and naïve.

"You already called him?!" Yoshi complained; Kaachan smiled sweetly.

"Hai!" She beamed; I shook my head but, before I could say anything, a high-pitched, squeaky voice piped up from behind my brother and I, making us both flinch, startled.

" _Ciaossu!_ "

I would quickly learn to both fear and be exasperatedly fond of the baby who said that one word.

 **~(Line Break)~**

Reborn the Worlds Number One Hitman was my brother's tutor. Yoshi and I were descendants of the first Vongola Mafia Boss, and Yoshi was Heir now because the other three were murdered, and I'm the emergency back-up, apparently.

…

"So, wait a second," I interrupted Yoshi's rant about how he _couldn't_ be a Mafia Boss. "Does this mean Tousan is in the Mafia?" Reborn-san tilted his head forward so that his fedora shadowed his eyes.

"Sawada Iemitsu is the leader of CEDEF, an independent intelligence organization attached to the Vongola." I crossed my arms and stared at him narrowly.

"And he couldn't be promoted to Vongola Head _because_ …?" Reborn smirked.

"He declined," he answered; Yoshi flailed back into the conversation.

"I decline!" He snapped; Reborn shrugged nonchalantly, his chameleon, Leon, transformed into a gun, which he used to push his fedora back up into its proper position.

"Than your sister will take you place," he informed us easily; I stilled, eyes wide.

…I did _not_ want this.

Turning, I looked at Yoshi, making my eyes as huge and frightened as possible, which was actually easy considering I'd gotten Kaachan's dolefully large eyes.

"Y-Yoshi-Nii?" I stuttered uncertainly; like a wet piece of paper, Yoshi folded.

"I'll be the Mafia boss," he muttered; I threw my arms around him in a show of relief, and hid my slight smirk in his shoulder.

It would be good for him.

"Ano, Yoshi-Nii," I started after I pulled back; he gave me a long-suffering look. "If you're going to be the Vongola Boss, does that make you Tousan's boss?" I asked "Innocently"; instantly, a vindictive gleam entered my brothers eyes, and I sat back, satisfied, as he threw himself into the Mafia History lesson Reborn decided to give him. Silently, I pulled out my homework, and looked up to meet the large black eyes of the Hitman.

The smile we shared was closer to a smirk than anything.

"I'll go and get some snacks!" I declared, setting my homework in a clear space on the small table and leaving the two alone for a moment.

As Kaachan gathered some cookies and drinks for us, a series of screams and explosions echoed from upstairs, but since the Super Protective Rage Monster in the back of my head stayed quiet, I didn't worry.

It was good for Yoshi, having a different point of view on such things.

I'm a great little sister.

 **~(Line Break)~**

There was a silver-haired boy stalking my brother like some sort of adoring puppy. I couldn't help staring at him as he snatched up the empty seat on the other side of my brother, glaring at me with pretty green eyes, before turning an ecstatic look on my brother when Yoshi smiled at him.

"Ano, Yoshi-Nii?" I asked; when he looked at me, I pointed my chopsticks at his puppy. "Who's this?" Yoshi blinked, and then his face cleared.

"Oh, yeah!" He laughed, rubbing a hand through his hair sheepishly. "Sometimes I forget you're not in my class anymore, Imouto!" I smiled at him easily, and he gestured to the boy. "This is Gokudera Hayato; he transferred from Italy a few days ago. Gokudera-kun, this is my little sister, Sorako!" I blinked, making the quick connection to Reborn, and offered the silver-haired boy a bright smile.

"It's very nice to meet you, Gokudera-san!" I told him cheerily. "I hope Namimori is treating you well~!" I very purposefully channeled all of Kaachan's attitude, and was gratified to see the relatively cute boy flush, eyes huge as he just _stared_ for a second, and Yoshi, completely immune, seemed to instinctively follow me, and the two of us beamed at the Italian boy with every bit of sparkly cuteness that our Kaachan trained us for since infancy.

"Eh, Gokudera-kun?!" Yoshi yelped a few seconds later, big brown eyes wide as he peered over the table edge. "He's unconscious!" He cried; I just took another bite out of the bento my brother had made me this morning.

 _My work here is done_ , I decided sagely as Yoshi flailed and fluttered around his unconscious friend.

If the silver-haired boy started to become a more frequent fixture in the Sawada Household, well, Yoshi could use an extra Tutor, and I _did_ need some help in Chemistry.

 **~(Line Break)~**

"Yamamoto Takeshi's on the roof!" A boy gasped aloud nearby; I paused, blinking.

"What?! No way!" His friend cried; the boy shook his head.

"No, man, he says' he's gonna jump!" I flinched, dropped my bag without care in front of my locker, and took off for the stairs, heart in my throat.

In my previous life, I'd had friend named Cynthia. She was a big girl, and people were constantly degrading her and making fun of her, until she'd had enough of it and had thrown herself off of a bridge. Unfortunately for her, there had been a heavy rain earlier that week, and she'd landed face-first into water and had been rescued a mile down the river, half-drowned and badly injured, but alive… If you could call it that.

The force of hitting the water face first had not only blinded her, but it had broken her neck, paralyzing her from the neck down. She'd still been alive when I'd died, permanently crippled and blind and more miserable than she'd been before.

I burst through the roof door in time to see my brother coaxing Yamamoto back over the fence, and hurried forward, relieved, to help out.

But, as he moved, the rusty fence broke, and three things happened.

One: His eyes huge, startled and frightened, Yamamoto started to fall backwards off the roof.

Two: My _idiot_ brother jumped off after him.

And three: I lunged forward, my hands hooking around Yoshi's ankles as I smacked down onto the roof on my belly, the breath being forced from my lungs and my knees dug into a slight lip in the rooftop.

I screamed through gritted teeth as my actions jerked the two boys to a stop, my brother clinging to Yamamoto's good arm as I held onto his ankles. My knees, shoulders, and elbows _shrieked_ at the combined weight of the two boys and gravity, and my back spasmed as I strained, half over the edge myself.

"Help her!" Came a shout from the gawking idiots behind me, and, suddenly, dozens of hands were there, helping me pull the two boys up. Once the three of use were on solid ground, my limbs shaking in pain and exhaustion, I managed to slowly sit up, reach over, and smack both boys, hard, over the head.

"So-Chan!" Yoshi yelped, turning to give me a wounded look, only to freeze as I glared at him, knowing that there were tears falling down my face.

"If _either_ of you, _ever_ do something so _stupid_ again," UI whispered hoarsely, voice tight and cracking from tears. My lips trembled as they thinned. "I will beat you _so bad_ , _Hibari-Sempai_ will be impressed, do you understand?!" Yoshi stared at me, eyes wide and guilty, before he reached towards me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Imouto," he murmured into my golden hair; my breath hitched as I weakly clung to him, ignoring the pulsing _pain_ in my body as I turned my head and stared at Yamamoto. Slowly, I held a hand out to him, and, uncertain, he took it cautiously. I squeezed his hand firmly, and hid my face in Yoshi's shoulder again.

"…He's coming to dinner tonight," I managed to declare hoarsely, words muffled in Yoshi's shoulder. "He's coming to dinner, and bringing his Tousan, and you're _both_ going to explain what happened to Kaachan and his Tousan, understand?" I felt the two boys wince and grimace.

"Hai, Sunshine," he murmured into my hair; I nodded against his collarbone as he kissed my head.

Sometimes, I have the _best_ big brother, and, other times, the absolute _worse_.

 **~(Line Break)~**

"Lambo-Sama has come to kill Reborn!" The adorable little boy dressed up like a cow declared loudly from the doorway; I stared down at him, eyes wide as my hands slowly raised to cup over my heart.

" _Kawaii_ ," I breathed as the little boy grinned.

Kaachan and I both enthusiastically welcomed Lambo to the family; Yoshi… Sort of did the same, with lots of long-suffering looks between the cow-child and his Hitman Tutor. A few weeks later, I-Pin, the adorable little girl from China, joined the family and, a week after that, so did cute little Fuuta, who used his magical book to Rate me as the Number Two Out Of (Insert massive number) Most Likely To Help Someone In Need.

Yoshi was number one.

Life was very good and interesting…

And then Mukuro came along.

 **~(Line Break)~**

I stared at the blue-haired boy in front of me blankly for several seconds, tilting my head as he smirked at me. I'd been _kidnapped_ by a boy with a yo-yo obsession and another one who could mimic animals bizarrely well, and was, apparently, the bait to get Yoshi to the abandoned Kokuyo Land.

"…I like your hair," I told him simply, and beamed, purposefully channeling every ounce of Kaachan that I could; the boy, Mukuro, blinked his heterochromatic eyes (they were so _pretty~_ ).

"Kufufu," the blue-haired both laughed; I just continued to beam.

When Yoshi came and fought the boy, Reborn was the one who cut me free of my ropes. When the strange bandage-wrapped people called the Vendice came to take Mukuro and his friends back to their prison, I couldn't help but speak up.

"Excuse me, Vendice-san?" I called to the apparent leader, stepping up closer without hesitation as the three 'Guards' turned their dark attention on me. "What age do you have to be to be arrested for breaking Mafia Law?" I asked him, curiously; he continued to stare.

" _ **Sixteen years of age is the minimum age that one can be for the full punishment to land on them, Little Sun,"**_ he slowly said, voice hoarse and deep, rattling like death in his chest; I smiled brightly up at them.

"And what is the punishment for those younger than sixteen?" I asked him; the Guard tilted his head.

" _ **The perpetrator is placed under the jurisdiction of a Neutral Famiglia Head, or under the power of the Famiglia they attacked. Why do you ask?"**_ Beaming up at him, channeling Kaachan as brightly as I could, I shrugged easily and pointed at Mukuro, who was staring at me with wide, stunned eyes.

"He's fifteen," I told the Guard easily, then pointed at the yo-yo boy, Chikusa. "Fourteen." Animal-Mimic, Ken. "Fourteen." The redheaded girl of their group was next. "Fifteen." Finally, I pointed at the oldest member, a man named Lancia, who was staring at me, looking exhausted and grim.

"And, while he _is_ twenty-five, he was under the influence of a mind-control substance, which means that any and all actions performed under said influence automatically exclude him from repercussions of said actions, therefore making him an innocent victim of circumstance…" I clasped me hands together in front of me and rocked back and forth on my feet as I smiled at the room at large, taking in all the gaping, stunned faces with pleasure.

"And, wouldn't you know it, Vendice-san? The Heir of the Vongola Famiglia is the last one these _minor's_ attacked, therefore putting them within the jurisdiction of the Vongola, hai?" Cocking my head cutely, I beamed up at the Guards and watched as, slowly, the chains that had wrapped Mukuro and his group up tightly, unwound and slunk away, leaving the four boys and one girl kneeling on the floor, staring.

" _ **Know that should the minors break Mafia Law again, Little Sun, that the Vongola Heir will take responsibility for it,"**_ He told me; I gave him the proper ninety-degree bow in response, still smiling.

"Of course, Vendice-san! Have a nice day, and thank you for upholding the Laws!" I chirped; the Guard stared for several long seconds, before he and his fellow Guards slunk away into the shadows with the older, and guilty, captives, disappeared from sight and sense a few moments later. Once they were gone I slumped in place with a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness!" I declared, shaking my head as I dragged a hand through my golden hair. "I wasn't sure if the parameters for Mafia Law were similar to Civilian Law!" Letting out a relieved laugh, I turned my eyes on the Kokuyo Gang, and offered them a bright smile. "You owe me so big your great-grand kids will still be in my debt," I cooed at them, and clapped my hands twice before turning my eyes on my gawping brother. "And _you_ get to tell Kaachan _all_ about why they're going to be staying with us until they can get a house of their own," I told him; he sputtered.

"What, why!? _You're_ the one who got them free!" I beamed up at him, and held up a finger.

"One: You skipped out on our study session, which lead me to trying to find you, and therefore made me an easy target to get kidnapped," I told him cheerfully, and help up a second finger while he flailed inarticulately. "Two: _You're_ the Heir, which makes _you_ in charge of them, and," I held up a third finger, "three: That one," I pointed at Mukuro, "has a high powered and highly controlled Mist Flame, which makes him an ideal Guardian prospect, and, since you hate the Mafia nearly as much as he does, you two can bond over that!" clapping my hands together, still channeling Kaachan, I twirled happily in place.

"Ha ha!" Yamamoto laughed uncertainly off to the side, smiling at me. "You're really strange, Sora-chan! How did you know how old those guys were, anyways?" Everyone glanced at me, even Reborn looking curious, and I sheepishly scratched my nose.

"Being kidnapped is boring," I told them awkwardly, "so I played Quid Pro Quo with Mukuro-kun until you guys got here…" My brother promptly facepalmed, while Reborn smirked and tilted his fedora forward slightly.

"Kufufu, you're so _devious_ , Sora- _Chan_ ," Mukuro purred as he rose gracefully to his feet, his gang members, except Lancia (was he even a gang member?) scrambling to do the same, while the older man just rose slowly. I beamed at the blue-haired boy.

"Arigato~!" I chirped, all sparkles and airheaded smiles; he smiled back, sly and sharp, but his eyes told the relief he felt at being free, as well as the amusement and wariness at the situation he found himself in. Meanwhile, my brother groaned and covered his face with his hands again.

"You're really scary some times, So-Chan," he informed me through his fingers, making Yamamoto laugh, Gokudera rant, and everyone else in the room react accordingly. I just laughed and hugged my brother tightly in response.

Everything was going to be just fine…

Though, I could have done without Onii-san bellowing "EXTREME" and demanding I join his Boxing Club, but, well, you can't have everything you want, right?

 **A/N:** Just a random Idea I had. Not sure if it turned out _quite_ like I wanted but, you know, whatever.

I will most likely _not_ be continuing this, but you guys are free to grab the idea and run with it if you'd like? I eventually kinda wanted Sorako to be paired with, like, Bel or someone equally surprising (Freaking love the Prince! XP) so, you know, if you want you could do that.

Anyways, read and review, tell me what you think!

GO GOOD-TWINS-FOR-TSUNA!


	2. Meeting the Varia

**A/N:** By popular demand, I bring you a second chapter!

Also, someone asked why the Vendice called Sorako a Little Sun when she was an heir to the Vongola and therefore _had_ to be a Sky, right?

No.

Sorako is a Sun (I point you back to Nono's visit when they were six and her _yellow_ glowing eyes). This is why her first reaction when protecting her brother or when she's angry is _physical_. The Sun's Abilities are Stimulation and Augmentation, and its Power is Activation. From the research I've done, Sun's tend to be very physical. They are healers and motivators and meant to encourage you to keep going on.

They use their bodies to protect their Sky.

Before anyone says anything, yes, Lightning/Thunder (Depending on your translation) Guardians are similar, if not even better suited. After all, _their_ abilities are Hardening, Protection, and Solidifying, with their Power of Hardening. The Lightning/Thunder draws attacks _away_ from their Sky. They are the distraction, the one who calls the Enemies focus.

But Suns are there when Lightning fails.

So, Sorako, who defends her brother with her fists and words, who encourages him, however subtly, to be stronger and more confidant, is a Sun, with a bit of secondary Sky (Mukuro likes her, need I say more about the potency of her minor Sky Aspect?). She has also inhereted a version of the Vongola Hyper Intuition in the form of her affectionately named Rage Monster.

So, she CAN be the Vongola Heir, but she would never have been as strong a Sky as Tsuna and Reborn knows this. If nothing else, she would be a temporary fill-in while he convinced Tsuna to take over.

Hope that explained some things!

Enjoy!

 **Dearly Beloved**

I struggled with the many, _many_ bags of groceries I was attempting to carry. The Sawada Household was bigger than ever, with myself, Kaachan, Yoshi, all three of the younger children, Mukuro and his friends ( _"Kufufufufufu, they are_ _ **minions**_ _, Sora-_ _ **Chan**_ _"_ he'd always insist, but I knew better), little Chrome-Chan (who was ridiculously adorable, with her mimicry of Mukuro, like a little duckling. He preened like a mother swan too, though he was more likely to stab you than admit it), Hayato-Kun (who had actually fainted from hunger in class the other day, which lead to Yoshi and I finding out that he had been rationing his meager paycheck from working at a store, towards cigarettes and bombs, with a little bit of food, _occasionally_ ), Takeshi-Kun (Who only visited), the Sasagawa Siblings (To Yoshi's blushing delight), a child/cosplay obsessed girl named Haru, and Hibari-Sempai (who I was pretty sure only showed up with the _excuse_ that our large, rowdy group was disturbing Namimori's peace in order to hide the fact that he was obsessed with Kaachan's yakitori, which he always hoarded and ate all by himself, no matter _how_ much Kaachan and Yoshi made…).

Oh, and I could never forget Reborn-Sensei, who ate enough for _seven_ teenagers _every meal_. If he wasn't tutoring all of Tsuna's friends and myself (In Mafia Law because, apparently, I had _genuinely_ impressed him with that thing with the Vendice, enough that he determined I could be a Negotiator or Family Lawyer), and who was helping pay for any and all damage caused to our home, I would complain more about his eating habits…

Oh, and not to forget the bi-weekly visits of Bianchi to visit Hayato-Kun and Reborn-Sensei.

Well, as I was saying before. All those people equal a _huge_ grocery list and bill (which Reborn-Sensei was actually paying for, which helped Kaachan out _immensely_ and, had he been an adult, I would have tried pushing the two of them together. Kami knows _Tousan_ hasn't been around in _seven years_ , and I was tired of Kaachan being lonely all the time and Reborn-Sensei was already proving himself to be a better father-figure than Tousan ever had been…). It was my turn to go shopping for the food, and, while I was _technically_ supposed to have help, some big Mafia Thing was happening, and so I found myself trying to carry the many, _many_ groceries home…

And failing.

 _Badly_.

"Son of a-!" I started as I was forced to try and move my bags around _again_. I cut the curse off with a sharp click of teeth, however, because my Grandma would have tanned my hide if I'd _ever_ cursed, no matter my age. Instead, I breathed through my gritted teeth, slowly and deeply, and, closing my eyes, tried to think the problem through.

I could carry over half the bags easily enough, I knew, but that would leave _at least_ six bags that _couldn't_ be carried, and, with how expensive groceries are, I have no wish to leave them lying about to get ruined in the sun.

 _What do I do now?_ I wondered unhappily, staring down at the six bags morosely.

"Ushishishishi," a voice laughed behind me; I blinked and glanced over my shoulder, because, seriously, I'd only ever known Mukuro to have a strange laugh. And now, here I was, suddenly finding myself nearly face-to-face with a teenage boy wearing a horizontally striped red-and-black shirt, a fur-lined black jacket, and a silver _tiara_ on one side of his blond head, his hair completely covering his eyes and leaving only his sharp, razor grin to be seen.

"The peasant is blocking the Princes way," he told me, Japanese flawless and without a hint of accent, yet still not sounding native. Kind of like Reborn-Sensei's and Bianchi's did at times…

His words registered, and I felt my face heat up, embarrassed.

"A-ah, sorry!" I told him, smiling sheepishly. "I was trying to get all these groceries home but my usual helpers are off doing some weird thing for my older brother!" Quickly, and without thought, I'd slipped into Kaachan-mode, which, I've found, seems to somehow make the best of all situations, which is weird, but delightfully helpful. The blond— _Prince?_ —tilted his head, still smilng, before he stepped forward and neatly plucked up the six extra bags of groceries from the ground.

"The Prince does _not_ do peasants work," he informed me, and I automatically shifted my body so that he could add the extra groceries on top of the heavy pile in my arms, because that was the _exact_ same tone Reborn-Sensei usually used when he wanted you to do something, so I was expecting a similar response…

What I got, instead, was this "Prince" taking half the bags from my arms as well, and carrying them _all_ on _one arm_ , leaving me with all the lighter bags that I could carry on one arm as well. He offered me a sharp, gleaming smile, and his free arm, as if escorting me to the ball.

"But the Prince was raised a _gentleman_ , and it would be most _UN_ -Princely to leave a cute girl in such a state, even if she _is_ a peasant." Staring, wide-eyed, I felt my cheeks heat up rapidly, and shyly slipped my arm through his. Then, arm in arm, carrying the groceries, we walked down the street together.

"Ano," I started uncertainly after a few moments of silence. "May I ask your name, Your Highness?" I asked; this boy claimed himself a Prince and was helping me carry my things, the least I could do is treat him well.

"Ushishishishi," the boy chuckled easily. "Prince Belphagor, though you, peasant, may call the Prince, Prince Bel." I nodded my head, and blinked as Bel all but _lifted_ me over a deep, water-filled crack in the sidewalk. I thanked him, he _ushishishi_ 'd, and we continued on.

"My name's Sawada Sorako," I told him cheerfully, deciding to just roll with it and settle into my Kaachan Mask. "But you can call me Sora or Sorako or whatever you'd like. I sincerely appreciate your helping me carry my things, Prince Bel," I chirped earnestly and wonderingly blinked as I felt the arm cradling mine tense. _Wow, this boy has some_ _ **serious**_ _muscle_ , I thought, blinking again as he laughed his strangely endearing little laugh.

"The Prince is pleased, then, little kitten," he announced; I felt my face heat again in as many minutes, and scolded my hormone-driven teenaged body sternly. I did _not_ need a crush right now, seriously! To cover up the fact that my young body found the slightly-older boy attractive, I decided to chatter his ear off like Kaachan did.

"So, is your kingdom very large?" I asked guilelessly; he tilted his head slightly, his tiara flashing in the sunlight.

"The Princes Kingdom is not the biggest, but it is larger than the little kittens town three times over," he informed me; I 'ooh'd curiously.

"Do you have a lot of Subjects?" I asked. "And how are they doing? Is their economy fairing well with the recent incline of prices around the world?" Bel's smile actually seemed to widen, and yet, if I was reading him right, the corners were softer, as if he was pleasantly surprised yet confused at the same time. Maybe no one ever asked him about his Kingdom and just assumed the Prince was only the Prince of himself and left it at that.

"The Princes Kingdom holds one hundred seventeen thousand, and fourteen Subjects as of this June," he rattled off easily. "The Prince has a contingent of eighty-two Subjects under the Princes Command within his _Famiglia_ , so, all together; the Prince has one hundred, seventeen thousand, and ninety-six Subjects in total, currently." I whistled, impressed. The Prince grinned at me, and laughed his unique laugh, before continuing. "The economy of the Princes Kingdom is doing better than some, but the Prince knows it could be better, however it is difficult for the Princes Kingdom to get certain products and produce so the Economy is suffering to a displeasing degree." I winced and nodded along, and listened attentively as Bel proceeded to explain that his Kingdom (who he refused to name due to his allegiance with an apparent Mafia Family, and that he didn't want his enemies to trace back to his Kingdom and cause problems there.) had a hold of one of the main producers of exotic animal capturing for most Zoos and research facilities, and that they had an abnormally large number of wolves and tigers, which was one of the apparent reasons he wore stripes and a fur-lined jacket, because they were symbols of strength in his Kingdom.

As we walked, we chatted, my Kaachan Mask pulling information forward easily, and that's how I found out that the Varia, his Family, was here to challenge Yoshi for the Rite to Lead the Vongola, which, while confusing, I managed not to question. I'd figure it out in a little while. Just like I figured out which topics to avoid at all costs, namely his blood-family, his Family-family, his eyes, and, weirdly enough, tapioca pudding. So, whenever I stumbled onto one of these "Forbidden" topics, I felt that stiffening in the arm cradling mine, and promptly babbled about my own connection to said topic until I'd "accidentally" wandered into a tangent on something completely different which would make him laugh his laugh and relax his iron-stiff muscles (Seriously, how could someone with such strength in a _single_ arm _not_ be super buff?!).

Soon, we arrived at the, for once, _quiet_ Sawada House, and I quickly invited Bel in for tea. After hesitating a brief moment, he grinned his razor-sharp grin, laughed, and agreed. As soon as I opened the door, I saw something I hadn't in a _long_ while. Something that was probably one of the _worst_ things to show up when we had a Royal Guest.

Tousan, in an unconscious, drunken sprawl on the floor, in nothing but his boxers.

I twitched sharply, my Kaachan Mask slamming off to show blank, frigid eyes as the Rage Monster in the back of my head snarled furiously. I took a slow, deep breath, and managed a tight grin at the no-longer-smiling Bel, who just tilted his head and kept his "eyes" on me.

"If you'll follow me into the kitchen, Your Highness," I told him with resolved calmness, unknowing that my eyes were glowing golden yellow.

"…" He tilted his head, and smiled, bright and vicious and sharp.

"Ushishishishi, as you wish, little kitten," he told me easily; I nodded and silently lead him to the kitchen, where Kaachan was all but glowing with loving joy at Tousan being there, humming as she cooked a feast.

"Ah, Sora-Chan!" She squealed, beaming as she twirled over to me. I managed a smile as she happily plucked the bags from my hands.

"Kaachan, this is Prince Bel," I told her, gesturing to Bel, who just grinned at my mother as he stepped forward with his armful of groceries. "Can you make him some tea? I've got to go help Tousan with something." Kaachan cooed at Bel, babbling about his tiara and how she liked his hair and how _nice_ it was that I'd brought home one of _my_ friends instead of just hanging out with my brothers. While they bonded over giggles and Ushishishishi's, I filled a tall glass with cold water and walked back into the living room to stand over my Tousan.

"Tousan~!" I sang out loudly, happily, and watched as bloodshot blue eyes groggily blinked open, and a dazed, drunken smile crossed his relatively good-looking face. Tousan flung his arms wide over the floor, motioning his hands in a 'come here' gesture, obviously wanting a hug.

"Sora-hime~!" He slurred delightedly; still smiling brightly, I dumped the ice cold water on his head.

"HIEEEEE!"

…I guess that I now know where Yoshi got his scream.

"Get up and get dressed, Tousan," I told the barely-dressed man as he hopped around, flailing _worse_ than an embarrassed Yoshi on a good day. "Not only is it _incredibly_ inappropriate for you to be so underdressed _in front of your daughter_ , but we have a guest over, _and_ there are children in the house. If you want to go back to sleep, go to your bed, but you will _not_ be passed out on the floor in the middle of the _living room_ ," I scolded him sternly, the Rage Beast in my head growling angrily, my eyes glowing bright yellow as he stared at me with a wounded look. "It's good to see you, I love you, get yourself set up properly," I continued unflinchingly, crossing my arms over my chest and lowering my voice so it had no chance of reaching the kitchen, where I could hear Kaachan giggling and Bel laughing his laugh and the chink of tea cups. "You are the Head of CEDEF and a full grown man, Tousan. You should know better. _Especially_ considering the Ring Battle thats about to go on," I hissed, glowering darkly at him as he gaped for a few seconds, before his whole face closed off and he looked at me with deadly seriousness.

"How do you know about that, Sorako," he asked, more of a statement than a question, and I gave him a sharp glare.

"It's kinda hard to _miss_ , Tousan," I snapped quietly, glancing superstitiously towards the kitchen as Kaachan laughed brightly, catching Tousan's immediate softening at the noise, before he focused again.

"…I'll go get dressed," he finally said; I nodded. As he stepped past me, however, I reached out and caught his wrist in my hand, making him pause. Silently, I met his eyes, and smiled brightly, filled with warmth, eyes glowing brightly as I beamed.

"Welcome home, Tousan," I told him, honest, and he blinked, before his entire body just sort of _melted_ and he _cooed_ , scooping me up into a hug and kissing my cheek, swinging me a bit as I laughed, shoving at him ineffectively as he got my clothes wet and rubbed his soaked hair purposefully against my face. "Tousan!" I laughed; he chuckled and set me down, cupping my cheek gently and smiling down at me softly.

"My little Hime is growing up so fast," he whispered, before booping me on the nose and flouncing happily away. Shaking my head, I returned to the kitchen, only to find Kaachan showing off the photo album she had of me as a child (Yoshi had his own, and then we had our combined one, too). Instantly, seeing that it was on the picture of me dressed as a lion for Halloween, making 'rawr' motions at the camera, my face flushed red.

"Kaachan!" I yelped; the two of them looked up, and Bel started _cackling_ at how red my face no doubt was, while Kaachan just beamed at me.

"Oh, Sora-Chan!" She cheered happily, twirling over to me to wrap me up in a hug. "Your boyfriend is so sweet and nice! I'm so happy you finally brought him home!" I blanched and stared up at her, feeling slightly light headed at both her words and at how fast the blood in my face had gone away.

My _what_?!

I turned my wide, stunned eyes on Bel, who just grinned back at me, lounging in the chair like it was a throne, spinning his full cup of tea rapidly on one hand and not even sloshing the steaming liquid, the show off.

"Ushishishishi, little kitten, I _told_ you she would approve of our love!" He cheered brightly, and, honestly, I didn't know what threw me off more.

That the Prince told my mother we were _dating_ , and had apparently had been for a while, or that he hadn't spoken in third person for the first time in the hour and a half I'd known him.

Whatever. Something told me that there would be no convincing Kaachan that we _weren't_ dating, and that Bel was more than amused to keep the charade up, so, well.

Adaptation is key to survival, right?

So, instead of freaking out, I beamed at him happily and nodded.

Challenge accepted.

"Ooh, I can't wait to tell your Tousan!" Kaachan squealed; I saw Bel's muscles twitch and my grin turned slightly wicked.

"Tell me what, my beautiful flower~?" Tousan asked brightly; I've never seen a smile go as ridged as Bel's did just then and, as Kaachan introduced Tousan to my 'boyfriend', I watched vindictively, as the Prince paled and a single bead of sweat slid down the side of his neck.

" _ **WHAT?!**_ " Iemitsu roared, blazing blue eyes flashing towards Bel, who gulped and nervously Ushishishishi'd

Ah, revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

 **~(Line Break)~**

So, I was invited as a spectator to the Ring Battle and, as the pink-haired Cervello lady informed everyone of what would happen, the order of the battles, and all that jazz, I carefully went over my plan of attack. I'd done extensive research while Yoshi was training, and, when the lady asked if there were any questions, I raised my hand and stepped forward.

Time to fire the first, and hopefully final, shot.

"Actually, I have a point of contention," I called, and sent my brother a bright, Kaachan-like smile when he looked worried. The Cervello lady nodded at me to come forward, which I did. Beaming brightly, bouncing on my toes and channeling Kaachan so hard that I could practically _feel_ my hair turn brown and flowers and sparkles surrounding me, I lifted a finger up in a lecturing gesture and, smiling, started to speak.

"According to Vongola Law Twelve Dash A point One, as Ordered in the _Vongola Terzo_ and since Voted into continuity with every Vongola Don since his reign, in order to prevent a repeat of the frankly horrible leadership of Vongola Secondo, it is Law that anyone of Direct Descent to Vongola Primo will _always_ be chosen before any other of less-pure blood, and that, the descendant with the _purest_ or _closest_ relation, with certain exceptions such as age, handicaps, and mental instability, will be the _only_ ones eligible for becoming Don. The Ring itself will react negatively in the event that someone of a different line were to try and wear it. It is a safety measure placed to also keep imposters from claiming they are the Vongola Don." Still smiling, I swayed a little from side to side as I continued onward blithely.

"Considering this, I prove my point on contention, which is that this Ring Battle is completely pointless, considering that Varia Don, Xanxus, is a direct descendant of Vongola _Secondo_ and therefore ineligible to be the Vongola Decimo instead of my brother, who is, after our father, the closest eligible descendant to Vongola Primo _directly_ The Ring itself will reject Xanxus as Don." Everyone was staring, a good number gaping, much like they had when I'd argued with the Vendice. I just continued to bounce and logically beat them around the head.

This was _fun_.

"Of course, Xanxus is still a member of the Vongola Bloodline through Secondo, however he would only be able to contend Yoshi-Nii's position in a Court, before _two_ Neutral _Famiglia_ , such as the Cervello," I nodded at them, "the Vendice, or the Arcobaleno," I nodded at Reborn and the tiny baby sitting on my 'boyfriends' shoulder. "And, even if he did, he would not only need proof that Yoshi-Nii is or would be a horrible Don, but would also need a proven candidate of Vongola Primo's descent that could replace Yoshi-Nii. Even then, the two Neutral parties would vote on the given evidence and the previously recorded performance of the two cadidates, and there would be _no_ battle of _anything_. So!" I clapped my hands together, lacing my fingers in front of me and beaming over at the stunned, slightly-pale Cervello sisters.

"My point of contention is that this Ring Battle is illegal and the results of it inconclusive and ineligible for argument, no matter _who_ would have won. Therefore, no battle needs to happen at all." My piece done, I leaned back, stopped bouncing, and just beamed and waited for the fireworks. My brother and a good chunk of his Guardians were gaping. Hibari-Sempai looked torn between mildly impressed and furious that I was stopping the battle. Reborn was hiding his eyes with his fedora but had a smug smirk on his lips, and Tousan was 'manfully' weeping about his 'clever little Hime'. The Cervello were looking like they were desperately trying to salvage the situation. Pretty much all the Varia were blank (except for Bel, who was laughing so hard he was wheezing.).

"Hmph, Trash," Xanxus said, smirking coldly over at me; I beamed beneath my Kaachan Mask and his eye twitched a little bit.

It was the start of a hilarious Alliance between the Vongola and the Varia…

As long as Bel and Tousan were never left alone in the same room.

 _Ever_.

 **A/N:** Here you guys go, due to popular demand! ^-^

I really SHOULD be working on the next chapter to Kiss of Iron but its just not interesting me at the moment, so I've been procrastinating like a bad girl (Sulks) Sorry, so, here you go! Extra stuff! ^-^

Not much Tsuna/Sorako interaction at all, but, y'know, a lot of people wanted to see her reaction to the Varia and so, there you go! Not much, but, meh! ^-^

Oh, and the population number for Bel's Kingdom (ALL THOSE FACTS I MADE UP) is actually the Population of a town I live in, from the 2013 count, so (Shrugs)

Hope you had fun reading this!

Don't forget to review! ^-^


	3. Preparing for Inheritence

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for the positive feedback~! ^-^

This is officially a WIP story now whoooo!

Also!

Someone pointed out that the Ring Battles were needed for the Varia to see that the Vongola's newest Generation wasn't weak, and, while true, I must point out that _any_ good Mafia Don is impressed with someone who can twist things to their advantage. So, they will probably insist on "Spars" with the Vongola Guardians, but they were effectively and _legally_ out maneuvered, their careful plans completely ruined, and that, if nothing else, deserves some respect in their books.

 **Dearly Beloved**

It had been raining off and on again for the last _three days_ and, _of course_ it's the _one_ shiny day that I decide to go for a walk, that it starts raining.

 _Again_.

"Seriously?!" I complained, holding my side-bag over my head as I darted towards the nearest building. Shoving open the door, I shook my head, grimacing at the heavy weight of my blond hair. I love my hair and all, but as soon as it's wet, if I don't brush it, it always poofs up like Yoshi's and looks twice as ridiculous. Sighing, I squeezed my hair as best as I could, grimacing at the trickle of cold water that slid down my arm.

It was about this time that I heard music starting to play, a rock-tune on guitar that sounded vaguely familiar. Curious, I padded towards the closed door on the other side of the room (which looked like a waiting room or something, now that I wasn't distracted by my hair). Pushing the door open, I carefully peered around it, and blinked in surprise at the small stage area beyond. There were only two other people there, both teenagers. The boy on the stage was a redheaded boy who looked vaguely familiar, wearing glasses and handling the guitar in his hands with comfortable ease as he neatly played that strangely familiar tune.

The other boy was an albino, wearing a fancy white and black outfit compared to his redheaded friend's casual jeans and brown shirt with a chemistry joke on it ( _Never Trust An ATOM, They Make Up Everything_ , cute!). Carefully stepping into the room, I carefully closed the door behind me and slunk forward. The guitarist wasn't paying attention, eyes closed tightly as sweat beaded his forehead. He must be so nervous right now…

Taking a seat near the door, I leaned forward and listened curiously as the boy began to sing, and that's when I _finally_ recognized the song.

" _Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club…_

 _When we get started we ain't gonna stop,_

 _We gonna turn it up 'til it gets too hot!_

 _Everybody sing Hey-O!_

 _Tell 'em turn it up 'til they can't no more!_

 _Let's get this thing shakin' like a disco ball…_

 _This is your last warning, a Courtesy Call!"_

He had a nice voice, I decided as I watched him continue singing, his tense, nervous features smoothing out as he fully relaxed, getting lost in the song. His albino friend turned and smiled at me brightly, purple eyes gleaming in the dimmed lights and making a 'come here' gesture. Shrugging, I moved forward as the redhead played through the song, sitting next to his albino friend who offered me a marshmallow out of the bag he was happily munching from. Listening to the redhead and munching on marshmallows, I applauded with the albino when the song finally ended, and got to watch as the redhead flushed brightly and doubled over, clutching his stomach with a whimper as he stared at me, wide-eyed.

Channeling Kaachan, I beamed up at him, clasping my hands under my chin and making my eyes as big and sparkly as I could… This wasn't very hard, considering I had Kaachan's big, round eyes.

"Ano, are you a rock star?!" I asked excitedly, beaming brightly as the red in the boys face flared darker and he tried to flail while still clutching his stomach.

"Sho-Chan _is_ the best, isn't he~?" the albino boy sang cheerfully, beaming; I nodded happily, clapping my hands as the redhead, Sho-Chan, sputtered uncertainly.

"Byakuran-kun!" He yipped, flailing his hands.

"Sho-Chan _is_ the best!" I chirped to my marshmallow friend happily, beaming; Byakuran laughed happily and handed me a marshmallow. "My name is Sawada Sorako! You can call me Sora or Sorako!" Byakuran beamed as I ate the marshmallow.

"I am Gesso Byakuran~! It's nice to meet you, Ko-Chan~! My friend is Shoichi Irie~!" Laughing brightly, I beamed at the albino and his redheaded friend as Sho-Chan nervously smiled and Byakuran offered yet another marshmallow.

What a nice way to meet new people!

 **~(Line Break)~**

"We have to get everything prepared for the Inheritance Ceremony in two months," Reborn-Sensei announced easily; I blinked, pausing mid-chew on my pencil to look at him.

"Ano, what does that mean, exactly, Reborn-Sensei?" I asked him, confused; Reborn-Sensei pet Leon and looked perfectly content with himself.

"It means that, in one month, you will be going to Italy to oversee the preparations for your brother's Ceremony and to stand as the Hostess," he informed me easily; I stilled staring at him narrowly for a few moments. He stared back, black eyes unfathomable. Slowly, I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, flipped it open, and dialed a specific number in, without blinking. As it began to ring, I lifted the phone to my ear.

Reborn-Sensei smirked.

The call was answered.

"Konnichiwa, Bianchi-Oneesan?" I greeted in my most sparkly voice, my face not twitching.

" _Aa?"_ the female Assassin replied curiously.

"This is Sorako! Hayato-kun's friend?" I told her, as if she didn't know. "Ano, I was wondering if you'd be able to come over this weekend? Reborn-Sensei say's that I'm taking a trip to Italy in a month, and I could really use some help learning what to do. I don't want to dishonor my brother! And…" I deliberately trailed off, voice turning sheepish even as I narrowed my eyes on the still-smirking baby-man in front of my, my brother gaping and silently flailing off to my side. "…I don't know what to wear."

There was an unholy _squee_ that would do an otaku proud, and then the line went dead. Blinking, I closed the phone and tucked it away.

"Three," Reborn-Sensei said easily, holding up three fingers. "Two." A finger folded; there was a screech of tires outside. " _One_." The door downstairs slammed open, followed by rapid footsteps up the stairs, before a sparkly-eyed, beaming Bianchi appeared.

" _Shopping_!" She squealed, scooping me up into her arms and, somehow, managing to dash down the stairs and into the kitchen with me. "Mama~! Sora-chan wants to go _shopping_!" Immediately, Kaachan, who had been absently washing the counters, squealed, sparkly-eyed, and clasped her hands under her chin as she spun around.

"Really?!" She squealed; mentally, I sighed, but outwardly, I beamed brightly from my Kaachan-mask.

"Hai, Kaachan!" I chirped happily. "Reborn-Sensei has promised that, if I get good marks on my exams, that I can get a trip to Italy in one month! And, and, Yoshi-nii has been doing well lately, that, if _he_ does well in his exams, he can join me in _two_ months! Reborn-Sensei said that he'd call Tousan so that they can work it all out and that, while we're over there, Tousan could come here, so you two can have some time together!" He had said no such thing, but I had no doubt Reborn-Sensei was spying on us anyways, so he would make it happen, or I would call our _Nonno_ and give him the saddest eyes I could to _make_ that happen.

Kaachan needed some happiness in her life right now, and, while she adored all of our friends around, and taking care of the little ones… Well…

She was always happiest around Tousan, shining brightly like the sun in a clear summer sky.

"Ara, that's so exciting!" Kaachan squealed, her bright, sparkly smile somehow becoming _more_ so, and I got the brief image of blooming white roses in the background behind her. "Yes, we need to go shopping right away! Let me grab my things!" beaming and bouncing joyfully, I watched Kaachan twirl out of the room, humming happily to herself. After a moment of silence, where Bianchi-Oneesan just cuddled me absently, I looked up at her, dropping my Kaachan mask to meet her eyes seriously.

"I need you to teach me how to fight in heels," I informed her; the gleam that flashed across her eyes was ominously gleeful, but I would grin and bear whatever tortures she came up with.

This was for my Yoshi-nii, after all.

It would be worth it.

 **A/N:** Shorter, yes, but there you go. Enjoy!

Next chapter is some of Bianchi's training, some shopping, so Bel~ and some Italy, so yay!

Also, according to a random website I found about Japanese Flower Language (It was the first one that popped up on Google Search, Flowershopnetwork or something I think), White Roses mean Innocence/Devotion so, Nana! ^-^ Yay~!


	4. The Game Evolves

**A/N:** Here you go!

 **Dearly Beloved**

"Ooh~!" Kaachan cooed, eyes sparkling, as I stepped once more out from behind the changing screen, spinning lightly in place in yet another dress, this one a bright yellow sundress that I had picked out. It stopped a little short for my tastes, truly, ending half-way down the knee, _but_ when I spun, it _flared_ , and I just felt very pretty in it.

"I think that one's a keeper," Bianchi-Oneesan announced with a firm nodded, Kaachan gleefully clapping in agreement.

"Try on another, Sora-chan!" She squealed, and I smiled before doing just that, though, honestly, I was exhausted.

We'd left the house at nine in the morning.

It was six at night.

I never knew Kaachan could be so _mean_ when it came to clothes shopping!

My poor feet…

 **~(Line Break)~**

My feet were going to murder me in my sleep. Bianchi-Oneesan and Reborn-Sensei have similar teaching beliefs and, let me tell you right now, wearing high-heels while tightrope-walking over a pit of Poison Cooked Jell-O is _hell_.

And the dance lessons, on top of cramming as much Italian into my brain while keeping up with my summer homework?

I had better be able to kill someone with a dance move while telling them some hilariously cool one-liner after this month, or I will exact a righteous fury upon the two assassins who taught me.

"Now, Sora-Chan, you spin," Bianchi-Sensei coached from where she stood on the outside edge of the huge puddle of cooking oil I was forced to dance in, my three-inch heels threatening to send me on my butt or face at any slight loss of concentration, all while Reborn-Sensei balanced on my head, shooting at Yoshi-Nii whenever my brother messed up the tie he was desperately trying to knot extravagantly while blindfolded.

Obeying Bianchi-Oneesan, I spun, white dress (like my shoes), flaring out gracefully as I continued to smile in my Kaachan mask, as if I was dancing with a partner. Reborn-Sensei shifted a minuscule amount on my head, and I held my breath, before he resettled neatly.

A shot rang out, followed by Yoshi-Nii's infamous scream.

"Wrong, Dame Tsuna," Reborn-Sensei told him calmly. "Again."

I really had better be amazing by the end of the month.

I don't think I'd survive if I failed.

 **~(Line Break)~**

I have decided that I both love and hate planes. Peering out the window, with my Vongola-Appointed Guard/Guide, Brow Nie Junior (Who was _awesome_ , let me tell you that right now, despite the fact his name is brownie. He bought me _chocolate_ and told me I looked very nice _and_ gave me the window seat!), sitting next to me reading a book that looked vaguely like a romantic thriller.

"Ano, Nie-san?" I started, turning toward him, only to cough a little in embarrassment as he smiled faintly at me, from the corner of his eye. "I mean, Signore Nie?" I corrected myself; he placed a finger in his book and looked up at me in polite askance. "How long until we reach our destination?" I asked in careful, accented Italian; his faintly approving smile made me grin proudly.

"It will be about…" He glanced at his wristwatch calculatingly. "Another six hours and fifty-two minutes, Sorako." I nodded.

"Thank you," I told him; he smiled.

"You're welcome. Would you like something to read?" He offered, I glanced back outside at the clouds, and then nodded.

"I would like that."

Accepting the book he offered (Another romantic thriller, in English, thankfully), I settled in to read. No one had told me the flight from Tokyo to Rome would be twelve hours and forty-seven minutes, or that we would likely have an hour or so car ride ahead of us as well, but I could be patient.

For a little while, at least.

 **~(Line Break)~**

"Nonno!" I squealed gleefully, Kaachan-mask firmly in place as I launched myself from the car and up the few steps, to throw my arms around the old man's shoulders, giggling brightly as he laughed and hugged me.

"Hello, sunshine," he greeted back, bizarre mustache lifting as he smiled down at me. I giggled and kissed his cheek, all but bouncing in place. "How was you trip?" I beamed.

"Wonderful, Nonno!" I told him, and eagerly began babbling in my broken mix of Italian and Japanese, telling him all about the disgustingly long flight as he began to gently lead me into the building, acting as oblivious as my Kaachan at her worse. I pretending not to notice the brief glances shared by my "Grandfather's" Guardians, or the guns and other weapons that various servants toted (Though the absolutely massive man in a black suit that was speedily wielding an uncomfortably sharp pair of knitting needles, making what looked like a hot pink sweater, nearly had me stopping and staring, but I controlled myself.)

"—and it was just wonderful, Nonno!" I finished, just as he neatly slipped me into a chair at the small coffee table in a neatly furnished office, a tender, indulgent smile on his lips.

"I'm very pleased to hear that, Sorako-Chan," he told me sincerely, and I beamed, politely thanking the pretty maid who set a tea set and plate of small sandwiches between us. She smiled and disappeared from sight seconds later, back to whatever magical-portal-thing she appeared from, I guess.

"I can't wait to help set up Yoshi-Nii's inauguration, Nonno!" I told him, earnestly as I stood and neatly poured the two of us tea, sipping the European tea without even a flicker of the distaste I felt. Ugh, I prefer Japan's green teas to the black teas of the rest of the world.

Although Chai Spice Tea was surprisingly good…

"I look forward to your help, my dear," the old man told me kindly. "Though there is much to be done before then, as well, such as your own Introductory Ball, as well as several different events that had already been set months ago." I paused mid sip and slowly set my cup down on the saucer, blinking at the Ninth.

"My… Introductory… Ball?" I asked slowly, honestly bewildered, with a slowly growing ball of dread in my stomach; Nonno nodded serenely.

"Reborn sent a note ahead explaining how you were ready for it, and that you would only need a brief reminder of the rules and regulations as a refresher," he told me confidently, smiling as he absently helped himself to a small ham sandwich. "He explained that you had been training with him and Bianchi for a while now." I managed to keep smiling, squinting my eyes closed "Happily" and I rapidly nodded.

 _Reborn-Sensei, you cold, clever rat…_

"Si, Nonno! I worked very hard, learning all I could!" I leaned forward and met his eyes with as much sincerety as I could. "I _never_ want to do anything to embarrass my Yoshi-Nii or Family," I informed him seriously; his small, shrewd eyes softened, and something like fond pride curled in their dark depths. He set one of his larger hands over top of one of mine, and gently patted it, smiling softly.

"I know, sunshine," he told me kindly; I smiled back, before spotting something that made me giggle, popping the serene bubble of fond affectionate companionship that had briefly surrounded us.

"You've got mustard on your mustache, Nonno!" I giggled, clasping my hands over my mouth as he huffed and patted around himself for a handkerchief, laughing along with me.

This meeting has gone far better than our first.

I didn't even bite him this time!

 **~(Line Break)~**

The night of my Introductory Ball was beautiful, even though I couldn't really enjoy it as I struggled not to let my anxiety neither show nor affect me too strongly. I _could not_ freak out. My brother was counting on me to represent his budding Leadership! I _had_ to be as graceful and unassuming as possible, so that he would seem all the more impressive, and yet I _couldn't_ make it seem like I was a meek and ditsy idiot, or it would reflect badly on him, and, just…!

Ugh!

 _Politics!_

"Are you ready, Signorina Sawada?" A gently smiling Brow Nie asked after knocking on the open door. I was sitting in front of the vanity provided in my room, carefully brushing my blond hair in an attempt to sooth myself. I took a deep breath and flashed him a bright, Kaachan-perfected smile, setting the brush gently down with a hand that didn't shake despite my anxiously pounding heart.

"Si!" I chirped, standing and moving towards him, my white and gold ball-gown gliding behind me (It was a gift sent ahead by Reborn-Sensei, with a simple note that I would do well. The fact that I'd had to first figure out how to get rid of the grenades he'd somehow managed to jury-rig the box it came in with, was a sure indicator that it _was_ from him. The matching shoes from Bianchi-Oneesan in a box filled with scorpions was a nice touch). I slipped my arm through the Guardian's offered elbow, and walked gracefully alongside the much taller Italian.

"You look lovely this evening, Signorina," he murmured to me as he lead me to the doorway that would open out onto the stairs above the ballroom, where, in a very classic fairy-tale fashion, I was to be announced, and make my way into the crowd of Mafioso from various Allied and Neutral Families.

"Thank you very much, Signore Nie!" I chirped, beaming up at him. "You look very handsome as well~!" And he did indeed, in a fine, expensive black suite, with a white shirt, with a golden yellow vest and a yellow-and-gold tie in a Windsor knot. He smiled, flashing straight, white teeth.

"Thank you." He then gently untangled our armed before slipping through the door, no doubt giving the signal from my Grandpa to introduce me. I took a moment to breath slow and deep, straightening my shoulders to the proper placements that Bianchi-Oneesan and Reborn-Sensei had beaten, threatened, and sliced into me, my Kaachan Mask sliding into place.

The doors opened as my Nonno gave them my name, and I swept through it with a smile as bright as the sun.

 _Show time._

 **~(Line Break)~**

I had only been asked to dance twice in the two hours since my Introduction, although the party was still going strong. My first dance was with an old man named Talbot, who grinned and chuckled the whole time, asking me, in Japanese, how I was faring in Italy and surrounded by such sour old men. He was surprisingly funny and sweet, and I enjoyed the waltz he led me through, as well as the tasteful dip he twirled me through before handing me off to my next partner.

Now _he_ was far from sweet or funny. Instead, the young man (whose name was Lorenzo Spada, the Heir to the small Neutral Family that made and sold blades which, for the most part, wasn't as helpful as it had once been), was rude, arrogant, and talked down to me as if I was an idiot, all while leering at me like I was a piece of meat, which was _disgusting_ considering my age.

I had seriously enjoyed asking him if his Wife knew where he was, because the indent on his left ring finger spoke of one. And I asked loudly, and with my Kaachan Mask in place, looking as innocently curious as I could, before the end of the song had me sweetly and politely excusing myself to the refreshment table.

And I had yet to dance with any other, slipping through the crowded room and joining the occasional conversation or two, but mostly staying in the background.

Most would think this made me shy or uncomfortable, but, there was one thing that I could freely admit to enjoy hoarding.

And _that_ was information.

Specifically, secrets.

You'd be surprised how much gossip gets spread around at shindigs like this, I tell you. I listened to one woman badmouth another about her horribly easy daughter, then turn around, kiss the woman she was discussing on the cheek with a bright smile, exclaiming all about how it had been _ages_ and how was that _wonderful_ daughter of hers?

Ruthlessness, thy name is Housewife.

Sighing, I bit back the urge to slump my shoulders in boredom as I smiled and sipped my glass of water.

I really hoped _something_ happened soon…

"Ushishishishi, the Prince has found a lost little Kitten, it seems," a wonderfully familiar voice laughed behind me, and, without a thought, I spun around with a squeal of delight.

Bel-koi~!" I sang loudly, lunging forward and throwing my arms around his shoulders, making him laugh that strange laugh of his as he neatly caught me, hands resting at an appropriate place on my hips as he smartly used my momentum to send the two of us into a controlled spin just as the next song was starting, putting us in the perfect position to dance.

"Did the Kitten miss the Prince?" He asked cheerfully, bearing his teeth in that familiar, dagger-sharp grin as he turned us in time with the notes.

"Yes!" I chirped happily. "After all, it's been _ages_ , and what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't miss you~?" I cooed, biting back a smirk at his very slight, nigh-unnoticeable twitch as the purposefully loud declaration gained us some sharp-eyed interest.

Ah, Mafioso, the Gossip Sharks of the Underworld.

"Ushishishishi, true, my Kitten," Bel agreed, easily sliding into the place his own actions had set for us. After all, according to Kaachan, _he_ was the one who told her that we'd been in a secret, long-distance romance for _months_ and we were _falling in love_ , and that he had travelled all the way to Japan in order to meet my family for their support _in person_.

Cheeky Prince deserved.

"Tousan says we're not allowed to get married until I'm of age," I informed him sadly, pouting prettily as we spun, enjoying the strain that tightened the corner of his mouth as I blithely chattered on. "And that you need his permission first, but don't worry, Bel-koi~!" I beamed brightly at him, staring deeply into the general area I guessed his eyes to be beneath his bangs. "I'll speak with him. After all, we've known each other for nearly a _year_ now! And I can't be without my Prince, right?" Bel spun me around and dipped me, his mouth resting near my ear.

"The Prince thinks the Kitten is testing her claws," he murmured; I made sure to giggle as he pulled me back up and spun us around.

"Then the Prince knows that he's the one who pulled out this _particular_ scratching post, yes?" I asked quietly through unmoving teeth as I continued to beam; after a silent moment, Bel's grin slowly widened, turning sharper and brighter and making something like dread-filled excitement coil in my stomach.

But he said nothing, just continued to dance with me, occasionally laughing that laugh of his as we moved from song to song.

 **~(Line Break)~**

When the night was over and I returned to my rooms, I found a present waiting on my bed, a small box wrapped in blue silk with a sunshine-yellow bow on top. A careful examination showed that there were no traps, and so, wary, I lifted the lid to find a neatly folded note, with a truly beautiful bit of calligraphy on it.

 _ **If the Kitten is to Belong to the Prince,**_

 _ **Then She should wear the Mark of His Approval**_

It was signed with a strange insignia that I recognized as a personalized version of the Varia's Mark, with two guns that made a V, with a pair of swords crossing blade-down in the background, bearing the extra picture of a small crown perched precariously on one of the muzzles.

Beneath the letter, resting upon a crimson silk pillow, was one of Bel's beloved, hand-made blades. One of the same blades he told her he always collected from his fights. A gift from his deceased Grandmother, who had died helping him get to Italy, where she sent him to the Varia.

I couldn't help the soft gasp I gave as I covered my mouth with my hands, staring, honestly stunned as I noticed the thing, golden chain that decorated the treasured blade's handle, so that it could be worn as a necklace.

I honestly wasn't expecting Bel to turn the game this way. I'd thought we'd tease and play and spread so many rumors, turn so many heads, that, for a while, no one would talk of anything else. After all, the amount of attention we gained was enough to boost Bel's ego and the Varia's number of jobs, since interested people were paying people, but this?

This was serious.

This was… This was the beginning of a _Courtship_ , and not one of those crappy romance-book ones, but a legitimate _Mafia-Made_ Courtship.

…

Carefully, reverently, I lifted the Gift from its box, and clasped the chain on my neck. The blade rested just below the center of my collarbone, and I noticed, then, that a thin, clear layer of wax had been added to the edges. Not enough to dull the blade at all, really, but enough that the action of _breathing_ wouldn't make me bleed _every_ time.

As I stared at my reflection in the vanity mirror, watching the silver gleam against the gowns gold and white, a slow, sharp smile curled my lips as I finally settled on how to feel.

Bel hadn't changed the game, not really. He'd just upped the level, and diffilculty.

Well, Reborn-Sensei _did_ say I worked well under pressure.

Calmly, I picked up my cellphone, and tapped in a long-ago memorized number, still smiling as I lifted a hand to trail tenderly trail a finger across the cool surface of the blade.

"Reborn-Sensei, I have a question…"

 **~(Line Break)~**

At the next party (Some big thing for the Acquarone Family, some young cousins Marriage or something like that), I wore a purple-and-black striped dress, my Gift, and a set of earrings with howling wolves. Bel wore his usual outfit, but, attached to his wrist, was _my_ Gift, a thin golden bracelet had a topaz jewel set into the image of a sun.

A sun that could be used to cut ropes, as well as pulled off to expose a small, empty hatch which could hold poison. After all, when exchanging Gifts in the Underworld you had to remember to give Like-for-Like.

And I was more than up for the Challenge.

(Although, the amount of Work Reborn-Sensei promised to put me through in order to get the Gift to Bel in time for the next time we'd see each other in a public setting, was more than a little daunting, but, hey! At least I wasn't anywhere near him at the moment, so I had plenty of time to properly panic!

…

Right?)

 **A/N:** Here you go! I had fun writing this, but I wasn't entirely sure how to start the Courtship Games.

I had SO many scenes for the Bel/Sorako parts, but, well, I'll just have to twist a few of the better ones around for next chapter, right?

Also!

 **Nonno** is Grandpa

 **Nono** is Ninth

Just fyi

See you soon! Tell me what you think! (And yes, I know, not my best, sorry)


	5. Blood and Chocolate

**A/N:** So, here you guys go, something else lighthearted besides my new fic **Eggs**.

 _(Glitter falls in the background)_

(Clears throat)

Enjoy!

 **Chapter**

It came for me in the middle of the night. Honestly, I should have realized it, with how off and uncomfortable I'd felt all week, but I had honestly totally forgotten it. So, when I woke up at three in the morning, my thighs wet and tacky, and feeling like someone was digging a barbed blade into my abdomen and twisting, well, it was safe to say that I was caught off guard by my own body.

I'd started my period, and it was _far_ worst than my previous life.

Moaning in pain, I could only curl into a ball, tears filling my eyes as I struggled to breath past it. It took several minutes for the cramping to dull from the horrible sharpness, so that I could reach a shaky hand over to the pull-rope next to my bed (Very cliche, that the old mansion had a servants rope, but I blessed it in this moment). Within minutes, there was a soft knock on the door, and one of the maids entered. I vaguely recognized Karissa, a lovely woman in her early thirties who had Primary Mist Flames and Secondary Rain Flames, which made her a Rainy Mist (a soothing presence that somehow managed to create Chaos in her wake anyways).

"Signorina Sorako?" the Maid called into the dark room softly, and I caught the faint glint of a gun in the womans hands. I managed a choked whine, the cramping having returned, and the maid cautiously reached to the wall and turned on the light.

"Oh my," the Rainy-Mist murmured, taking in my curled form and the red stain spreading on my blankets, sheets, and staining my pajama pants irreparably. Immediately, the gun was away and she was moving. She coaxed my body into a sitting position and gently lead me, stumbling and cringing, to the bathroom, where she helped me first shower, and then settled me into a scalding bath. As I started to soak, she left with my ruined pajamas, and returned minutes later with a hot cup of tea and a couple of pain killers.

"You're an amazing person," I told her tearfully as I sipped the tea; Karrissa only patted me on the head and helped me into a new set, pulling both a pad and a tampon from out of what seemed like nowhere.

"Do you know how to use these?" She asked; I nodded and the woman left me alone to apply said products.

By the time she'd helped me climb back into bed (With not only clean sheets but also a softer mattress. I wonder if the other one would be saved, because the Mafia _had_ to know great ways to get blood out of things, but I was too tired to ask.) I was exhausted and just wated to curl up in my blankets and forget the world even existed for a while.

Which is exactly what I did, woken up again every so often by the intensity of the cramps.

The next morning I was in fine form, shuffling painfully down the hallway like a zombie after taking thirty minutes longer than usual to get dressed, feeling like someone had run me over, or made me fight Hibari-san blindfolded (Although I couldn't decide which one was the correct level of pain and awful). I'd also caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, gaunt and pale with a tight, pinched expression and dark bags under my eyes.

As I carefully settled myself down at the breakfast table, managing a grumbled 'Ohayo' to my Nonno and his Guardians, I slumped forward and rested my forehead against the no-doubt expensive table cloth with a groan.

"Aw, did you not sleep well last night, Sorako?" Schnitten, Nonno's Rain, teased, the heavily scarred man seeming amused. Slowly, I lifted my head, and stared at him, blank faced.

"No, I didn't," I told him blankly, staring. "You wanna know why? Because as of about two thirty this morning, my Womb decided that I was old enough to deal with it's stupidity, and promptly began to shed its lining. Now, that meaty lining is rotting itself away in large swaths of blood and chunks, and, to make sure I don't somehow manage to keep some and then die when said rotting meat becomes toxic within my own, stupid womb, my abdominal muscles are repeatedly forcing themselves to cramp, to _force_ the lining out of my body. So, no, Schnitten, I did _not_ sleep well when I feel like I'm being stabbed by a barbed blade that's continuously twisting, and when I have to get up every few hours to make sure I don't have a repeat of waking in a pool of my own blood and chunks." I offered him a tight, flinty smile. "But thank you for your concern."

With a thunk, my head smacked back down onto the table top, and I relished, albeit distractedly, in the awkward silence that now filled the room.

A swish of cloth and a gentle _chink_ next to my head had me reluctantly lolling it to look, only to whine happily at the large, steaming mug of hot chocolate and the two familiar pain pills resting there.

"Karissa, you angel," I whined, and the Maid chuckled before slipping away again as I carefully forced myself upright, shuddering at the spasm of pain it caused, and cuddled my drink close, quickly downing the pills and curling up in the chair to sip the delicious, thick hot chocolate, not looking at anyone. Nonno cleared his throat.

"I believe a few days of relaxation are in order, then," he said calmly. "You _have_ been learning about the history, laws, and alliances of Vongola very well lately, and I have reports from Reborn on your capabilities with debates and arguments. Take the rest of this week to relax and get to know the area, although I require you take a guard with you if you leave the mansion, understand?" He asked sternly; I hummed drowsily in agreement, lulled by a full belly of hot chocolate and the edge of the cramps dulling as the pain medicine began to do it's job.

After that, the adults all began to pointedly discuss things I didn't care about, and Karissa re-appeared to escort me back to my room, where I promptly made myslf into a burrito of blankets, shut off all the lights, and turned on some music down low. I didn't even understand half of it, since it was low and in Italian, but it was nice to have background noise.

I spent the next few hours like that, getting up only to do some bathroom things and to drink another cup of hot chocolate, miserable and cranky and in pain.

There was a knock on the door, and I growled lowly as I snuggled deeper into my blanket.

"Ushishishi, Kitten! The Prince is here to visit!" Bel-koi's voice called, and I groaned, hiding my face in the pillow, and prayed that _someone_ waylaid him so that he wouldn't see me like this. The _last_ thing I needed was to be all bloated and grumpy and in pain around Bel.

"Ah, Prince Bel, the Signorina Sorako is in a... _Delicate_ state today, I'm afraid," Karissa's voice announced, and, by the sound of it, the wonderful, glorious, chocolate-and-pain-med-gifting Maid was leading the Prince away, and I relaxed again wearily.

Another twenty or so minutes passed, before I was ripped from my doze by my door slamming open.

"Bel-koi!" I yelped as the Prince stalked in, grinning slyly and, without so much as a by-your-leave, scooped me out of the bed, burrito-blanket cocoon and all, and proceeded to carry me out, laughing his odd laugh as a wriggled so I could glare up at him, growling.

"Hush, Kitten," he told me, grinning, as he carried me down the hall without even a flicker of any kind of strain. Under the many, many layers of soft, fluffy blankets, I can feel the iron-like muscles of his arms, which _still_ throws me off because I've _seen_ his arms and, while leanly muscles looking, like a swimmer, they _don't_ hint at the sort of strength he has, like, at _all_.

Grumbling moodily, I bury myself into my blankets until only my eyes are visible so I can keep glaring at him, making him laugh as I sulk.

Bel carried me onward, until we reached a door to a room I hadn't been in yet and, with a careless move, the blond literally _kicked_ the door half off it's hinges, and only laughed when I hissed at him for it.

"What are you even _doing_ , Bel-koi?" I complained as he carried me into the room, only to yelp as he promptly dropped me down, making me bounce lightly on the heavily cushioned lounge there. Sitting up awkwardly in my cocoon, I glared at him as he turned and grabbed something from the table next to the lounge.

When he turned back, however, my glare faded quickly because, in his hands, was a bowl filled with chocolate-covered fruit, from strawberries to what looked like kiwi and several other kinds. Staring, wide-eyed, I blinked as he settled himself on the lounge behind me, legs stretched out on either side so I was leaning against his chest, the bowl being settled to the left of use on a handy cushion and then I realized that he had a remote in his other hand, a remote that turned down the lights _and_ turned on the truly _massive_ television just across from us.

"No way," I breathed, as the screen flickered on to my favorite Japanese TV Show, an anime about a group of teens who could transform into animals, and their fight against an evil alien overlord who was actually kind of awesome (And mildly attractive, or, at least, his host was as the Evil Lord himself was a weird slug-creature who slides onto your brain and takes over).

"Ushishishishi," Bel-koi laughed, settling in and starting the very first episode. "The Prince takes care of his Kitten." I could only lean into him, blinking away the tears that suddenly started to tighten my throat. Sniffling, I unburried my face from my blanket and, before I could do the same with an arm, Bel-koi was already offering me a piece of what looked like mango covered in white chocolate. Smiling tearfully, I ate it, and cuddled into him as I settled down to watch my show, accepting bites of fruit every so often as I did.

After a few episodes, I had to un-bury myself to go to the bathroom and, when I returned, Bel-koi was waiting with my cocoon in place, only more blankets had been added so that _both_ of us could be burritos.

Snuggling under the blankets with my boyfriend, giggling at the antics of the animated teenagers and their Alien friends, eating chocolate-covered fruit and just relaxing, I could safely say that, despite the way it had started, this was one of the best days I'd had in a long time. Now all I needed was-

"Hot Chocolate, Kitten?" Bel-koi asked with a grin, nodding at a thermos that had magically appeared while I'd been distracted, and I nodded happily.

Definitely the best day.

 **A/N:** Ta-da! ^-^


End file.
